


Collector's Luck

by AnimeCas



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Blink, F/F, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCas/pseuds/AnimeCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weeping angels are back, and they want revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collector's Luck

The old house creaked in the wind as its dark windows glared down at me. I shivered. The house did not give off the friendliest of messages, but I wandered in all the same. Who knows what sort of treasures might be hidden in the looming walls of this abandoned home? The inside was not much better fared than the exterior. The wallpaper, surely once a beautiful design, was faded and torn in several places. For some reason it seemed to have been taped up again to the wall to hide something, but there was a part of the wall in which there was no wallpaper to cover a sentence written on the wall. Just "Love, the Doctor." That was all I could see. And though my curiosity was great, I chose not to rip away the thin paper and see if there was more. The secrets would stay buried behind the crackling designs. Splintered floorboards creaked under my feet as I walked further into the house, searching for anything of value. Upstairs held nothing but smashed walls and stains that looked suspiciously like blood. I was about to walk out of the house when I caught sight of a pathway to the basement of the house. Wandering down quickly, I wondered what sort of treasures I would find there. The first thing which caught my eye as I entered the room was a group of stone angels, four exactly, all glaring at each other with their jaws open wide. I ran my fingers lightly over their intricately carved wings. Even with the enraged expressions on their hard faces, they were beautiful. I had to find some way to get these out of that house.

  
~~~~~~~~~

  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Deana rushed out in excitement over the speaker.

 

“Hurry up, you’ll love them.” I replied with equal enthusiasm. I knew she would be willing to help me out. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I could always count on Deana Campbell. She was just as much a lover of antiques as I was. We were partners in crime, always going into the darkest and craziest of places to find items for our collection that was spread out over the home in which we both lived. When she showed up, we would find a way to move these angels to our house. They would be fantastic to add to our supernatural section.

 

“Well, well, look what little Sara Snow found.” Deana’s soft voice carried across the room. I turned around quickly and enveloped her in a hug. Her warm arms wrapped around me as she spun me around in excitement. "They're gorgeous. They'll be perfect in the library."

 

"Oh my Chuck, yes! I never even thought about that, you genius." I answered as Deana put me down and we stared at the statues in awe. She was right. Our library was the biggest room in the house, being two stories tall and filled with dark bookshelves that were crammed with books of every genre and age. It was also the room most filled with collectives. We had mostly dark colored but pleasant and happy. The statues would contrast fantastically since it’s a lighter colored stone and yet gruesome looking.

 

"Alright, so the million dollar question. How are we going to get these out of here?” I turn to her as I speak.

 

"Well first off we have to see if they are movable or somehow connected to the ground." Deana moved towards the statues and started to check the ground at their feet. "Come over here, Sara. I'll need your muscles for this." She winked at me over her shoulder. I walked to her and stood on the other side of the statue. "On the count of three shove it backwards. One... two... three!" We heaved the statue and with a large scraping sound it moved back just a bit so that it was no longer facing the angel across from it.

 

"It moves, thank the lord! Alright, so did you bring the truck?" I asked Deana.

 

"Yeah, but we'll only be able to take one at a time. Should we call Sammy to help us?" Sammy was her brother, and although he was a nerd like us, he was extremely strong.

 

"What, and have him try to take one of these beauties for himself? Never. Come on girl, we're the power couple here, we can do this." I said encouragingly. After some hesitation, she finally smiled and nodded. "Okay then, let’s do this."

 

We got some tools from her truck then ran back. Counting down again, we shoved the angel backwards some more. Now the angels were barely facing each other, no longer in each other's line of sight. Once we were satisfied with our progress, we decided to go get something to drink. Dragging great stone statues against concrete floors was no easy task. So we went to my car and rested for a while. We finally decided to go back to the basement and when we got there we shocked by what we saw. Two of the angels were gone. Just gone. How could that be possible, we would have heard if someone had tried to walk in and take them? Suddenly I heard a loud scream from the top of the stairs were Deana had been standing. I whipped my head around and saw that she was no longer there. I ran up the stairs in panic, yelling her name while doing so but heard no response. Once I reached the landing I looked around, tears threatening to fall. If someone had been in here, I should have known. If Deana was hurt, then it was my fault. Something shiny caught my eye on the floor and I realized it was Deana’s bracelet. It had always been loose and fell whenever she moved too quickly or jerkily. If it was here on the floor it meant she had run… or something had yanked her. Nether option was good. I heard a rustling behind me and turned around quickly only to find myself nose to nose with a suddenly scary looking angel. How had that happened? What was going on? I needed to get out of here and quickly. But I couldn't just leave without Deana. I walked backwards, keeping my eyes on the statue out of instinct. This could all just be a hallucination and I had to watch the angel to know. Then, in the blink of an eye, the angel was gone. I was starting to get freaked out. Stone statues of angels were not supposed to appear and disappear right before your eyes. And yet that is exactly what was happening. I turned around; ready to flee when something else captured my attention. It was the same signature I had seen earlier. “Love, the Doctor” it said. Now my despair and curiosity mingled and I chose to rip down the thin wallpaper. Once I did, I found a message scribbled on the wall in messy handwriting. It read, “Hello, Sara. I need you to trap and destroy the angels to undo their doings. That is the only way you will ever see Deana again. That is not a threat, it’s a warning. Break the angels. Don’t blink, don’t look away from them. Love, the Doctor.”

 

My head was spinning as I tried to make sense of what was happening. This must be some kind of sick joke. Who was the Doctor? How did he know my name, or Deana’s? But at this point, I didn’t care. I needed my best friend back and I was willing to do anything to have her with me. The Doctor wanted me to destroy the angels to get her back? Fine, I’d do just that.

 

I began looked around the house for anything that could lead me to the angels. Turns out I didn’t have to. The second I made my way downstairs I found the two missing statues a little ways away from the bottom of the staircase, their hideous faces turned to me. I remembered what the Doctor man had said. Don’t blink, don’t look away from them. I figured my best shot at surviving this was to listen to him. I slowly made my way around the statues, keeping my eyes on them the entire time, to where I remembered I had seen a large, heavy looking anvil. While I had never been as strong as Deana, my muscles not quite as refined, I could boast about my strength. I could pick up an anvil no problem, and it seemed just the thing to beak stone statues. I crouched as I groped my way along the wall. I finally found the object I had been looking for and picked it up, careful to keep the two statues in my sight. I trekked my way towards the nearest one and BAM! I let it sown heavily on the statue. I cried out in joy and it was then that I noticed my mistake. I had forgotten of the other angel. I turned around hastily and had my fears confirmed as the other statue was no longer in the place where I had last seen it. It was gone. Tears of frustration slipped down my face. How was I ever supposed to get Deana back?


End file.
